The activity of driving a vehicle can prove stressful. According to the driving situation, the driver can be distracted or have a high level of mental workload. These situations can be classified in a number of different ways, for example:                Driving environment (urban, motorway, parking, etc.);        Conditions (weather, traffic, noise, light, etc.); and        Status of the vehicle (speed, level of fuel, presence of warning, etc.).        
To reduce driver workload, there are numerous developments to the Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) provided in modern vehicles. These developments result in the generation of new information to be conveyed to the driver. This presents a risk of visual clutter and may render the information difficult to understand or potentially incomprehensible. It is envisaged that future ADAS will be connected with their environment in order to identify the driving context and to help driver awareness. This will generate additional information to be conveyed to the driver of the vehicle.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments the present invention seeks to provide a vehicle having an interface device which overcomes or ameliorates at least some of the shortcomings.